


A Little Bit Tragic

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: A reaction to The Kiss.  You know the one.





	A Little Bit Tragic

"It's not fair," Matt said. He didn't say it petulantly. He said it like someone who knew he was pointing out the obvious and felt honor-bound to do it anyway.

Bob nodded in silent and calm--if fervent--agreement.

They both looked to Ray. Ray was, for the moment, keeping his own counsel on the issue.

Matt--who was generally pretty willing to let things go--prodded. "They're not even actually together."

Ray would grant Matt that point. However, "Gerard's lead and Frank is. . .Frank."

Bob ducked his head and Ray knew he was smiling.

"I'm just saying. I think that if the guys in this band who are _engaged_ to _women_ get to kiss in public then the guys, or part-timers, who actually practice boy-on-boy sodomy on a regular basis ought to be able to get in on that action." Matt pulled the corner of his lip under his teeth, sucking on the piercing and for a second, Ray was distracted from his point.

"He's kinda right," Bob said, and now Ray _knew_ Bob was just stirring shit, because the last thing Bob wanted was pictures of him kissing _anyone_.

Ray _looked_ at Bob, who was sitting slightly behind Matt, rubbing at the shoulder that got particularly sore on the temporary bassist after performances. Later, Matt would return the favor on Bob's wrists.

Bob smirked and mouthed, _too easy_. Ray just stopped himself from rolling his eyes and mouthing back, _very mature_.

Spurred on, Matt argued, "At the very least, Ray and I should be able to get in on the kissing scene."

Bob frowned. "Uh."

Ray smiled angelically. "We can't help it that you had to be up on a drum stand, O Great Drummer On High, can we, now?"

Bob flipped him off.

"We could always send Frank up, to help you get in on things."

Bob paled. Ray knew that a good three-fourths of why he'd wanted to be elevated was to keep Frank the hell away from his drums.

Matt let his eyes slipped closed. "Is there some kind of pissing contest going on here that I don't know about because Bob is sitting behind me?"

"No," Ray and Bob both answered at the same time.

Matt snorted. "Uh huh."

Bob kissed Matt's shoulder where he had just dug in particularly deep. Matt smiled with his eyes still closed. "I don't really want Frank Iero anywhere near you, anyway."

"Once tried, I'm hard to resist," Bob said solemnly.

Ray burst out laughing.

Bob said, "I don't know about you assholes, but I have _two_ hot boyfriends."

Matt opened his eyes to look at Ray. "That does sort of make up for the not-being-able-to-kiss in public thing. Particularly since we get to kiss all sorts of other places."

Ray nodded. It really did.

Matt twisted his head slightly so as to do just that to Bob. Bob acquiesced to the request of his body language. For a second, Ray watched and thought that it was a little tragic for audiences at large that they probably would never see this.

Then he got over the emo, and went to join in.


End file.
